Stand By Me
by sunshine-and-klainebows
Summary: Justin sings to Alex about how much he cares for her. No good at summaries. Major Jalex. If you don't like the pairing don't read. Please review. Rated T in cases. Oneshot.


**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizard of Waverly Place :(, If I did Alex And Justin would never have been brother and sister.**

**If you don't like the pairing don't read **

**

* * *

Stand By Me**

Alex sighed a heavy desperate sigh and landed on her bed and burst into tears. Earlier that day she just saw her brother kiss his girlfriend Juliette Van Heusen for the first time at Harper and her Anti-Prom that turned out to be a success even though real zombies crashed it and they all had to dance their way out.

Alex couldn't bare seeing Justin and Juliette kiss so she ran home and collapsed onto her bed.

"Alex?" A soft voice questioned as her door opened."Whats wrong honey?"

It was her mom, great as if she could confess her strong feelings for Justin to their mother, their mother.

"Nothing mom I'm fine I just got emotional because anti-prom was a success.

"Aww thats good honey, well goodnight"

Her mom left and she started crying again. She only stopped 5 minutes later when her phone started ringing.

"Hello?" she sniffed.

"Meet me at the karaoke bar in ten minutes I have a surprise for you."

Then the phone went dead. Alex got up and rushed into the toilet and fixed her makeup and changed her clothes before running downstairs and out the door. She ran down Waverly Place until she came to the bar whoever was on the phone was talking about. She walked inside and froze when she saw Justin step onto the stage holding a guitar.

"This song is dedicated to a very special woman in my life, my sister Alex Russo" and he pointed at her causing the spotlight to shine upon her.  
"Its called Stand By Me"

And he began to play.

**When the night has come, and the land is dark And the moon is the only light we will see**

Alex couldn't believe it, it was their song, their parents always used to play it when they were kids before Max was bor**n.**

**No, I won't be afraid, oh, I won't be afraid Just as long as you stand, stand by me **

**So darlin', darlin' stand by me Oh stand by me Oh stand, stand by me, stand by me**

**Alex POV**

I was swaying along to the music by now enjoying every second of it and I looked up to see Justin grinning at me.

**If the sky that we look upon should tumble and fall **

**Or the mountain should crumble to the sea **

**I won't cry, I won't cry, no, I won't shed a tear **

**Just as long as you stand, stand by me**

** And darlin', darlin' stand by me Oh stand by me **

**Whoa stand now, stand by me, stand by me **

***Solo***

He started playing the guitar solo and he was brilliant at it. He was getting into it as much as I was.

**And darlin', darlin' stand by me Oh stand by me Oh stand now, stand by me, stand by me**

**If the sky that we look upon should tumble and fall **

**Or the mountain should crumble to the sea**

** I won't cry, I won't cry, no, I won't shed a tear**

** Just as long as you stand, stand by me **

**And darlin', darlin' stand by me Oh stand by me **

**Whoa stand now, stand by me, stand by me **

**So darlin', darlin' stand by me **

**Oh stand by me **

**Oh stand now, stand by me, stand by me **

**Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me**

** Oh stand by me **

**Whoa stand now, oh stand, stand by me...**

The song ended and then that's when I realised I was crying. I walked up onto the stage and gave him the biggest hug ever.

"I love you" He whispered into my ear."Way more than I should"

I was so happy he felt the same but suddenly someone came into my mind. Juliette.

"I love you too but Justin, what about Julliette?, I saw you kiss her earlier"

He just laughed. "I was giving her a goodbye kiss I told her I was in love with someone else and she said "I know, your in love with your sister Alex, it's hard not to notice it and I hope you'll be very happy together" and she smiled and left. I turned to tell you how I felt and you were gone. Harper said you left because you were upset about something.

"Did you know I was in love with you?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I did because I overheard you talking to Harper about it"

"She promised not to say anything and so far she hasn't"

"Do you wanna go?"

"Yeah"

So we left the bar and headed out home. But before we got to our house Justin pulled me into a deserted alleyway and crushed his lips to mine. It wasn't long before I responded as eagerly as he was. I tangled my hands in his hair and his hands explored my half dressed body. I was the first to pull away.

"We best be getting in before someone sees us" I suggested.

"Yeah" And we headed towards our home on Waverly Place. "Oh and Alex?"

"Yes Justin?"

"I'll always stand by you"

"And I'll stand by you"

We kissed once more before opening our door and entering the brother and sisterly role that we both could not stand.


End file.
